Un plus deux plus trois
by Rainz
Summary: Allison est enceinte de House. Ca jase dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ça ils ne le savent pas encore. Où ce bébé, Alice, les mènera-t-il ?
1. Toi plus moi

**Alors, à la base, c'est la suite de ma précédente ff. Mais disons qu'elle peut se lire sans, facilement :). **

* * *

La grossesse lui allait si bien. Il voyait avec bonheur son corps fin s'arrondir seulement au niveau du ventre, et délicatement, plusieurs fois par jour, il caressait cette bosse entrain de se former. Cette grossesse la rendait heureuse, et pour le plus grand plaisir de son chéri, elle mangeait correctement, ni trop, ni trop peu. Bon, peut-être des fois pas assez, mais il fermait les yeux sur ce point. Elle savait qu'il serait inquiet au moindre de ses faux pas, sans pour autant lui dire, alors elle se surveillait, se contrôlait. Et quand elle en avait assez, qu'elle se sentait faillir, elle se glissait dans ses bras pour un peu de douceur qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui accorder. Un peu paradoxal tout cela, quand on connait la nature de House. Peut-être que finalement… Allison le transformerait de l'intérieur ? Ou n'y avait-il qu'avec qu'elle qu'il changeait ? Pas tout à fait. James et Lisa décelaient ce changement infime, mais bien présent il acceptait certaines sorties, il acceptait de prend Emma dans ses bras et même de la garder, de temps à autres, quand Lisa et Wilson sortaient. Ce changement faisait sourire tout le monde, House le premier. Emma l'appelait « tonton », et il ne répliquait rien, se laissant agripper les cheveux.

Mais la grossesse n'était pas toute rose. Allison avait des complications qui l'obligèrent à ne plus travailler très tôt et à s'aliter au cours du quatrième mois. Selon les dires du médecin qui la suivait – ni House, ni un collègue – ces complications étaient dues à l'anorexie de la jeune femme. Le bébé manquait de nutriments à cause des carences de sa mère. Quand le docteur lui annonça ces mots fatals, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle ne cessait de dire « C'est de ma faute si le bébé va mal », « je ne devrais pas être mère ! ». De telles phrases que House effaçait par force baisers et tendresse. Elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, disait-il. Elle n'y était pour rien, cette jeune liane, cette douce femme, elle a été malade. Elle accepta, penaude, les poches de nutriments que le médecin lui prescrivait. Quatre mois alitée.

Puis les contractions, la salle d'accouchement. Des cris, des larmes, House qui ne pouvait être là, et qui harcelait ses employés pour trouver rapidement une solution au patient qui, actuellement, lui brisait bien le dos. Mais à l'appel de James – présent auprès d'Allison – qui lui dit qu'Allison allait subir une césarienne parce que le bébé était trop gros pour son bassin, il planta les quatre autres et se précipita à l'hôpital. Il arriva à temps, embrasse délicatement sa promise et s'éclipsa le temps de l'opération, et de prendre un café en compagnie de Wilson.

**«** Bah…et ton équipe ?  
- Abandonnée. Ces débiles peuvent trouver sans moi que le gamin a une sclérose en plaque avec un simple rhume.  
- T'aurais du leur dire… Attend… Non, t'es pas sûr que ce soit ça en fait. Et t'es venu quand même !  
- Bien sur. C'est la fille d'Al… c'est ma fille qui est entrain de naitre là. **»**

Et ces paroles eurent un effet électrochoc sur le présent père. Il lâcha son café et quelques jurons. Putain, oui, il allait devenir 'papa'. Lui l'irascible et détestable et antipathique homme des cavernes allait s'occuper d'un gnome et d'une femme. Lui. Oh bon sang. Il ne pourrait pas, il le savait bien, il se connaissait tout de même. Il refusait d'être présent, de s'occuper de… l'appel de l'infermière coupa court à ses élucubrations mentales, et il accouru – boiteusement – auprès de sa femme et du bébé. De la larve, plutôt. Un sentiment répulsif. Avant toute chose, Allison posa un point qui fut sans appel :

**«** Alice. **»**

Ils n'avaient jamais longuement parlé du prénom, et là, House s'en fichait, fixant ce truc rouge gigotant dans les bras de sa femme. Le nom donna une identité à cette larve et il soupira. Embrassa les lèvres d'Allison et prit enfin le bébé, Alice, dans ses bras. Murmura :

**«** Alice. C'est un joli prénom, Alice… Je parie que tu seras blonde, comme ta maman. Mais pas aussi émotive qu'elle. Et puis, un peu folle. Pour le moment tu ressembles quand même bien à une larve…  
- Greg !  
- Désolé Allie mais c'est vrai ! C'est tout rouge et rose, et tout fripé. Vivement que ce soit une jolie petite fille. Tu vas la pourrir.  
- On parie ? Tu la gâteras bien plus que moi chéri. **»**

* * *

Longtemps Allison pleura de retour chez eux. L'effet « césarienne » avait-on dit à House. La césarienne créait une séparation brutale d'avec l'enfant, et Allison ne supportait pas, en plus, de se sentir tellement… différente. Elle n'était pas mère. Une mère a des hanches généreuses, une bonne poitrine, et est capable de suivre le cours normal d'une grossesse. Et elle, elle avait tout raté. Sur toute la ligne. Alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, et de fuir sa maison. Aux heures des repas, House le voyait bien. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il s'occupait d'Alice, et naviguait jusqu'à tard entre la maison et l'hôpital, malgré les recommandations de Lisa qui lui aurait volontiers laissé quelques semaines de repos.

Mais un jour il attrapa Allison par le bras quand elle s'avançait vers la porte d'entrée. Elle se figea et dégagea son bras prestement, étonnant son amoureux. Il fronça les sourcils et lui prit la main, doucement, l'attirant vers lui. De sa main libre il lui releva la tête. Des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

**« **Mais… Allison, pourquoi tu pleures ? **»**

Et ces mots la firent s'effondrer. Des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues en faisant la course, et elle s'agrippait à la main de Greg, les ongles dans sa peau. Il vrilla ses yeux bleus dans les siens, avant de passer la main qui tenait sa tête dans son dos, et de la serrer contre son torse. De ses deux mains à présent elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à sa chemise blanche, laissant des traces de larmes noircies par le mascara. Elle commença à parler, entrecoupée par les sanglots :

**«** Je ne peux pas être maman Greg. J'peux pas…j'ai pas pu… l'avoir normalement. J'vais la briser. J'suis malade…et folle… Elle va devenir quoi, si je m'en occupe ?  
- Eh, tout doux petite brebis. Le seul fou ici c'est moi. Alice aura une maman toute douce et un père gâteau. Tous les deux fous. Et malade. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle, elle ne le sera pas. Parce qu'on fera attention. Allison… je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper seul. Je ne sais pas faire, moi, avec les larves. Alors relève-toi. Vis. Aime la, cette gamine. C'est la notre. Tu sauras être mère. J'ai besoin de toi Allison. **»**

Il la poussa contre un meuble et releva son visage trempé. Ses yeux désespérés. Il les embrassa, descendit sur ses lèvres. Elle cessait déjà de pleurer, et hochait docilement la tête.  
Alice pleura.  
Et ce fut enfin Allison qui, empoignant tout son courage, sa bonne volonté, et dieu sait quoi, alla la retrouver pour la bercer.


	2. Un tout petit évènement

La petite grossissait alors qu'Allison s'amminciçait démesurément. Greg pataugeait dans le vide en voyant sa future femme se transformer en aiguille enrobée de chair. Il se concentrait dans tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas angoisser. Et peut-être eut-il raison, car ce fût elle-même qui se fit la morale. Elle mangeait des plats de pâtes, les laissant à demi-remplis, mais les mangeait tout de même. Sa douce femme luttait et reprenait vie. Elle parlait souvent à Alice, la tenait longtemps par les deux mains, si bien qu'à un an et quatre mois, la petite cavalait et tenait la discussion à son père en babillant. Il souriait à ce spectacle et essayait de faire taire ce perroquet ambulant. La petite grimpait sur son dos en s'accrochant à ses vêtements – il la prenait et la montait lui-même, de peur qu'elle ne tombe – et s'accrochait à ses cheveux en le prenant pour un cheval.

Allison riait en voyant cela. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il fasse un tel père. Il s'en occupait en chanson, en art et surveillait sans cesse ses moindres faits & gestes. La petite écoutait avec délectation de la musique classique tout autant que du rock – peut-être parlait-elle grâce à cela aussi ? Pourtant, l'inquiétude et la tristesse le submergeait parfois… Sa petite, serait-elle handicapée comme lui ? Folle comme il l'était ? Il s'accrochait à l'idée que pour le moment, tout allait bien chez elle. Tout.

Ils s'enfermaient dans leur bulle, même si chacun d'eux perçait parfois pour aller voir James et Lisa, ou un membre de l'équipe. Souvent même, ils passaient des après midi tous les quatre adultes, car Emma avait prit Alice sous son aile, pour la coiffer, l'habiller, et pour jouer avec elle aux poupées. Comme une grande sœur. Ces relations rapprochées avaient fait d'Allison et de Greg les témoins du mariage du couple. Un mariage qui arriva environ un an après la naissance d'Alice, et qui se fit tout en blanc et bordeaux, sans fioritures inutiles ni de grandes listes d'invités. Un mariage en douceur et discrétion, comme l'appréciait chacun. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

* * *

Un jour, plutôt un soir où ils s'accordaient une petite tournée des bars, comme de l'époque d'Amber, quand ils se partageaient la « garde » du pauvre homme, James – éméché- se mit à en parler.

**«** T'sais Greg… tu pourrais te marier avec Allison !  
- Moi, me marier ? T'as besoin d'un autre verre toi, viens, on va dans celui d'à côté, le barman nous regarde pas gentiment.  
- Nan… j'veux plus boire. 'Me rappelle l'accident d'Amber. **»**

Le silence se fit tandis qu'ils finissaient leurs verres. James remarqua la gêne de son meilleur ami, sortit de sa nostalgie et lui tapota l'épaule avant de se lever de sa chaise.

**« **T'inquiète pas ! J'ai Lisa. Bon, aller, maintenant… parlons mariage !  
-Mais j'veux pas me marier bon sang !  
-Et elle, tu crois qu'elle veut pas ?  
-Le mariage c'est bon pour divorcer…tu le sais !  
-Eeeh, sale type ! Comme si t'allais divorcer d'avec Allie. Elle te tuerait sur place mon vieux. T'as peur de t'engager !  
-Non, c'est pas ça….  
- C'est ça ! J'te connais. T'as peur de c'que tu pourrais lui faire, de la faire souffrir, de tout ça, mais BORDEL, laisse toi être heureux ! Assume ce couple et ta fille, et sois HEUREUX.  
- Je le suis !  
- Non ! Arrête de flipper pour tout ça, pour Alice, pour le mental des deux femmes de ta vie : Elles ne sont pas folles, toi tu es cinglé mais elle t'aime pour ça. Alors met la au grand jour cette relation !  
- Rentre te coucher Wilson. Ou boire. Mais arrête ça. **»**

Il était mal à l'aise. Il savait bien que son meilleur ami avait raison. Le bonheur, pouah, quelle blague. Aussi éphémère qu'un papillon de nuit. Il n'en avait cure. Pourtant, il s'endormit aux côtés d'Allison en pensant à sa discussion avec son meilleur ami. Deux heures plus tard il fut réveillé par une Alice en pleurs qui vint se glisser dans leur lit, prétextant des monstres sous son lit. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, ramena la couverture sur elle et attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lisa riait, s'en tordrait presque le ventre. Elle avait accepté de le suivre, et se retrouva très vite devant une bijouterie. Et devina aussitôt les raisons qui poussaient House à l'emmener ici. Et elle en avait rit, à cause de sa tête penaude et inquiète, celle du type qui ne sait pas quoi faire. Mais elle cessa rapidement, et hocha la tête.

**«** C'est bon, t'as arrêté de rire ? C'est déjà pas facile de…  
-Je suis contente que pense à ça, enfin. Tu veux…  
- Chut. Je cherche une bague, mais je ne sais pas du tout quoi choisir.  
- A ton avis, pauvre idiot ?  
- Une bague fine, non ? Avec… euh. Un… une pierre ?  
- On va y arriver, continue. Quelle couleur la pierre ,  
- Rouge ?  
- Allison est une fille douce. Et elle a les cheveux presque roux des fois. Un rouge trancherait trop avec sa nature.  
- Bleue ? Turquoise ! **»**

Elle hocha la tête. Bleu, comme les yeux de House. Elle savait déjà, pour en avoir discuté avec elle, qu'Allison aimerait une bague dans ces tons. Elle refusa de donner son avis sur la largeur de la bague, mais, guettant son regard, le futur marié comprit qu'une bague fine mais pas trop convenait bien à la future épousée. Le tout dans un écrin blanc. Il le conserva, à double tour dans son bureau jusqu'au soir. En franchissant la porte d'entrée, il vit Allison courbée au dessus d'Alice qui regardait un livre d'images. Elle lui racontait une histoire de capes et d'épées, où s'ajoutaient des sorcières aux verrues repoussantes et des fées aux vertus magiques. Il sourit. Déposa un baiser dans cou, embrassa le front de sa fille.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Alice dormait à poings fermés, Allison remplissait des dossiers, et House flippait. Il frôlait la poche de sa veste, prenait l'écrin, le reposait, hésitait. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'il tergiversait. Puis il se rapprocha. La jeune femme se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau. Le temps qu'elle fasse couler le robinet, et qu'elle se retourne, House était agenouillé face à elle. Elle piqua un fard monstrueux et manqua de défaillir. Non non non… il n'oserait pas. Non, pas lui. Si ?

**«** Hum… Allison, voilà… Ca fait, hum, bientôt deux ans et demi qu'on est ensemble. C'est ça hein ? Non, te vexe pas je rigole. Bref. Tu sais bien que moi, les mariages… voilà. Mais. Au début, j'étais pas sur. Puis, on a eu Alice. Et je le sais, là. J'aimerais…tu sais, qu'on continue. Je m'embrouille ! Écoute-moi Allison Cameron. Je t'aime. Et je veux que tu sois ma femme.**»**

Silence.  
Elle jubilait et mourrait d'envie de pleurer. Il lui avait dit. Il ne lui avait jamais dit avant. Même lorsqu'il avait accepté le bébé. Même lorsqu'elle avait accouché. Et elle l'avait accepté, elle savait très bien comment était son chéri. Et là. Là il lui disait enfin. Ce qu'elle attendait depuis des années  
.Le silence faisait aussi peur à Greg que les larmes dans les yeux d'Allison. Il se releva, n'osant pas parler de nouveau. Mais elle se jeta à son cou, le nez sur son épaule, sanglotant comme une enfant. Elle répond « oui » dans un murmure étouffé.

* * *

**Le mariage.**

Un jour de printemps, des fleurs dans la chevelure brune de la jeune femme. Une robe bleue pâle, assortie à sa bague de fiançailles. Elle a deux témoins, Lisa et Thirteen. House Wilson et Alvie. Des gens, des amis sont présents. Ca se passe dehors, ils ne veulent pas s'enfermer. Alice balance des fleurs sur les gens, avec un panier aussi gros qu'elle. Après, elle se colle à la jambe de sa mère pour toute la cérémonie. Le psychiatre Nolan est là, il a accompagné Alvie, et qui tient à féliciter les deux jeunes mariés. Chase, Foreman, Taub. Des infermières et autres médecins amis de la jeune femme. La mère de Greg. Les parents d'Allison. Comme s'ils étaient encore des gamins.

Elle est heureuse, lui aussi. Ils sont mariés maintenant. Elle peut prendre son nom, hésite. Décide de garder Cameron par habitude, sur les papiers seulement elle portera les deux. Alice toussote. Ils s'embrassent.

* * *

Vive les reviews ! 3 ( censé être un coeur, qui ne marche pas. )


	3. Qu'est il arrivé ?

**Mariés depuis 3 ans.**

Des hauts, des bas. Parfois, Allison boudait son mari et s'enfermait dans sa bulle. Parfois elle vomissait, encore. Parfois elle l'engueulait. Et lui aussi. Ils ne s'en voulaient jamais longtemps de ces crises de colère. Ils savaient très bien, au tout début, que leur relation serait chaotique par leurs caractères bien distincts. En un jour tout se réglait, par des paroles et des baisers. Et souvent Alice intervenait de sa voix douce et fluette, prenant les mains de ses parents, et demandant ce qui n'allait pas.  
Pourtant Allison avait changé de travail. Elle avait demandé à Lisa de lui faire une lettre pour un autre hôpital, plus loin. Là où elle ne verrait pas son amoureux tout le temps. Puis l'hôpital se trouvait bien plus proche de leur maison que Princeton, et lui permettait de naviguer entre son travail et la maison durant ses pauses. Elle dirigeait à nouveau le service des urgences comme elle l'aimait, et aidait parfois à diagnostiquer des durs cas. Elle pouvait se dire qu'elle nageait dans le bonheur. Pouvait-elle couler ?

**A croire que oui.**

Il rangeait ses papiers à présent, même si Foreman devait s'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'il ne le fasse. L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe n'en était que meilleure grâce au caractère amélioré de House. Il se permettait des blagues qui n'humiliaient pas ses employés. Il parlait avec eux, et souriait quand Chase s'enflammait sur sa relation avec Thirteen, ou quand Taub demandait à partir plus tôt pour voir sa femme. Il réfléchissait et hallucinait en voyant ces mêmes personnes être sous sa direction depuis cinq ans. A part Thirteen qui était partie puis revenue au bout de quatre fois, aucun d'eux n'avaient fui. Etait-ce parce qu'ils pouvaient prétendre être au même niveau que lui ? Parce qu'ils étaient bien, à cette place ? Qu'ils se sentaient utiles et agréablement payés, sans aucunement subir – à présent – les sautes d'humeur patronales ? Peut-être…

House avait posé un cadre contenant une photo d'Alice dans son tiroir toujours ouvert. Avec un de ses dessins, quand elle avait eu envie de représenter toute l'équipe de House, avec Wilson, Lisa et Emma, ainsi qu'Allison. Il adorait ce dessin… il représentait, et même si il n'osait se l'avouer, le monde qui l'entourait depuis des années. Il se confortait dans sa bulle qui s'approchait de très près du bonheur. Cette bulle pouvait-elle crever ?

**A croire que oui.**

**

* * *

**

**«** Liiiiiiiiiice.  
- Arrête de crier 'ma ! **»**

Les deux petites se battaient pour une peluche tandis que Cameron servait le café à James. Elle s'était occupée de garder Emma durant son jour de congé. Les écoles étaient fermées à cause du verglas, mais le couple avait du aller travailler. James, sorti plus tôt que sa dulcinée, était venu récupérer la jeune fille de sept ans. Ils papotaient comme de vieux amis qu'ils étaient à présent, de tout et de rien. Des enfants, de l'école, du travail. Des conversations d'adultes. Le chien d'Alice, Turquoise sauta sur les genoux de l'homme en aboyant comme un fou, heureux de le revoir. Puis il sauta face à la porte, hystérique. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait la voiture de Greg se garer… Allison le retint par le collier pour le calmer, tandis qu'Alice ouvrait la porte à la volée pour courir sauter dans les bras de son père, ainsi que pour fuir Emma, à qui elle avait finalement prit la peluche.

_Au milieu du chemin elle entendit sa maman hurler. Elle continua de courir vers son père._  
Moins d'une seconde après il balança sa béquille et se précipita tant bien que mal vers la petite au sol. Une voiture avait glissé sur le verglas et percuté la petite fille alors qu'elle était encore sur le trottoir. Elle était repartie aussi sec. James composa le numéro d'une ambulance alors que les deux parents étaient autour de la fillette, à faire les gestes élémentaires. Emma venait de se blottir contre les jambes de son père adoptif, suffoquant d'horreur.

Alice avait perdu connaissance.  
La peluche volée était couverte de sang.

* * *

House appuyait ses index sur le coin de ses yeux fermés, près du nez, et s'appuyait sur eux. Il était assit face à la salle de réa où était Alice. Ses yeux le brûlaient tellement il crevait d'envie de pleurer, sans pour autant y arriver. Allison avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, au contraire. Et partait s'assommer au café et à l'espoir. House tenait dans ses poings serrés une fine chaine en or. Et pensait.

_**«** Chéri ! T'as acheté un cadeau pour Lice ?_  
_- Un cadeau ?_  
_- … Greg. Boulet. C'est ses un an demain !_  
_- Ah. Ah. Merde !_  
_- Je t'ai parlé d'une peluche hier, et t'as même pas cogité. T'es pas croyable… Vas-y ! **»**_

_Il avait couru pour trouver une peluche. Un lion géant, sa fille était dans sa pleine période « je me regarde le Roi Lion quinze fois par jour même si je ne comprends pas ». Mais tous les magasins étaient fermés, à huit heures du soir. Alors il tambourina à la porte avec sa canne, jusqu'à en faire hurler le propriétaire qui habitait au dessus. Après dix minutes de joute verbale où des noms d'oiseaux s'immisçaient, le gérant vint déverrouiller la porte. A vrai dire, il ne le fit que parce qu'House promit de lui payer le double. Et parce qu'il le menaçait de faire brûler sa boutique aussi._

_Sa petite boule d'énergie fut aussi heureuse qu'un matin de Noël en découvrant son lionceau grandeur nature dans sa chambre. Un an. Voilà un an qu'elle était avec eux. Un an et Allison resplendissait de joie, avec ses joues rosies par le bonheur. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux femmes de sa vie quand il revint une heure plus tard, après le gâteau à la chantilly framboisée, avec une petite boite plate. Quand il l'ouvrit, elles virent un fin bracelet d'or. Il l'entoura deux fois autour du poignet de sa fille, et sa femme se pencha pour lire la petite plaque. « FairyTale »._

_Elle se rappela de leurs conversations d'antan. Quand il lui disait qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans un conte de fée…  
Il l'avait acheté car Alice était sa princesse de conte de fée. Celle qu'il se devait de protéger contre vents et marée. Le fruit d'un autre conte de fée…_

…qui était entrain de sombrer dans l'histoire d'horreur. Il releva la tête en entendant les talons et ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir sa dulcinée. Elle glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il sentit les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient, les ongles vernis qui s'enfonçaient dans son bras. Il embrassa ses cheveux, lui murmurant que tout s'arrangeait. En disant cela il serait son poing jusqu'à ce que la plaque et l'écrit se grave dans sa paume. Jusqu'à ce que les coins de la plaque coupent sa peau, jusqu'à ce que son sang recouvre celui d'Alice, séché sur la chaine.

**Ils étaient impuissants.**  
**Pendant que leur fille était entre la vie et la mort.**  
**Et la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.**


	4. Pauvre petites personnes

Grégory House vit l'air du médecin.  
Glissa une main dans le cou de sa femme et la serra de toute sa force contre lui, glissant son visage ridé dans ses cheveux foncés. Sans même relever la tête elle comprit le message et s'agrippa à lui, les ongles dans son dos, lui lacérant la peau au travers de la chemise. Elle hurla dans son cou. Des larmes dévalaient les ridules du visage vieilli. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras, jusqu'à ce que le sang qui coulait du poing enserrant la chaine goutte au sol, jusqu'à ce qu'Allison cesse de hurler sa peine et sa rage. House détacha doucement ses bras d'elle et se leva, lui prenant la main. L'autre serrait toujours la chaine. Il boitilla jusqu'à la chambre.

Les machines, il ne les entendait plus bipper. Et elle. Son petit moulin à parole s'était tu. A jamais.  
Allison lâcha sa main et s'assit sur le lit de sa petite fille, remettant ses cheveux blonds correctement. Des larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, mais elle ne sanglotait pas. Elle prit la petite main froide et embrassa le front pâle. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas l'avoir surveillé. De l'avoir laissé courir vers son père alors que le sol était verglacé. Elle se sentait on ne peut plus coupable. Pourtant jamais House ne lui vit un air si digne. Il s'avança. La connaissant, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, là, dans son cœur, au plus profond. Cette étincelle de culpabilité qu'il ressentait aussi. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la serra doucement, de peur de la voir s'émietter.

_**«**__ Papa, papa, tu me pousses ?  
- Attend petite fée, je dois juste ranger deux trois trucs…__** »**_

_Boudeuse, la petite tête blonde sortie du salon et se rendit au jardin. Son papa préférait ranger des papiers où il n'y avait pas d'images ? Bin tant pis, elle, elle s'amuserait TOUTE SEULE sur la balançoire. Débrouillarde comme pas deux, la furie s'appuya sur un ballon posé sur une cale en bois pour monter sur la balançoire. Elle s'agita de toute ses forces et fini par réussir. House finissait de tasser ses papiers quand il entendit un gros boum, suivit des cris larmoyants de sa fille. Ses feuilles avaient volé et il s'était lamentablement effondré en courant sans canne. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Alice, partagée entre larmes et rires. Son cœur avait tambouriné comme dans une cage, sous l'effet de la panique._

Il se souvenait de cet épisode parce qu'Allison les avait rejoint à l'hôpital en traitant son mari de tous les noms. Alice s'était simplement tordue la cheville, mais prenait un malin plaisir à chouiner et à se plaindre de son papa qui ne voulait pas jouer avec elle. Il se la remémorait parce qu'il la voyait, dans son lit, à s'agiter en pleurant, plutôt qu'être le corps refroidi qu'elle était maintenant. Il vit sa femme se lever et s'approcher de lui. Ses cheveux bruns collaient à ses joues trempées, il les détacha doucement. D'un simple regard, elle le supplia. Le supplia pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena. Loin. Loin de cet enfer. Le silence s'immisça entre eux durant tous le voyage de retour sur la moto, Allison collée à son mari, les yeux fermés. Le vent frais lui faisait du bien.

* * *

Dans la maison elle pleura. En silence. Il leur prépara un thé, et ils s'assirent tous deux sur le sofa, Allison dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Il lui murmurait les paroles de chansons qu'ils s'étaient chantés la première fois. Poison, d'Alice Cooper. Elle réussit à sourire en se remémorant leur 'rencontre'. Puis des cheveux blonds virevoltants revinrent à la surface. Des cheveux blonds tachetés de sang. House sentit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur son bras et ferma les yeux. La mémoire pleine d'Alice. Ils ne dormirent pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Derrière eux, la chaine murmurait des chansons d'amour et fredonnait de la musique classique. Après trois litres de thé, ils s'aperçurent que le jour se levait. Que le lendemain, Alice serait enterrée.

Ce fut James qui vint les tirer de leur torpeur, armé d'un petit déjeuner à la française. James et Thirteen, étrangement. Pas si étrange que ça, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une sœur pour Allison. D'abord ce fut un silence gêné. Que dire ? Condoléances ? Courage ? Rien, aucun des deux ne le fit. En avaient-ils besoin ? Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils en vinrent à parler d'Alice. Les larmes aux yeux, Allison émit l'idée de débarrasser le jardin et le salon des affaires de l'enfant. Thirteen proposa doucement son aide, qui fut acceptée. Les deux jeunes femmes - plus si jeunes au final – partirent ensemble, Thirteen surveillant les arrières de son amie, lui parlant de ses nouvelles conquêtes féminines ou masculines. Elle lui parla même de sa maladie, tout pour trouver un autre sujet.

Wilson cherchait ses mots. Il lui parla de Lisa, de son travail, de ses ex, de tout. Puis son meilleur ami soupira doucement pour le stopper. Il haussa les sourcils et attendit qu'il commence.

**«** Je… je ne sais pas comment réagir. Enfin si. J'ai mal. Alice…** »** Il soupira, se reprit. **«** J'y croyais tellement. Wilson, je croyais tellement fort en cette famille. A une vie avec Allison et Alice, et peut-être un autre bambin à mettre en route. Qu'ai-je raté ce jour-ci, pour qu'elle…** »**

La main sur son épaule le fit taire et il pencha la tête suffisamment en arrière pour voir le visage de sa dulcinée. Elle vint s'accroupir devant lui, tenant ses mains. Derrière le sofa, Thirteen qui s'essuyait les yeux du dos de la main, tenait dans l'autre un sac de poupées.

**«** Tu n'as pas à te rendre coupable… tu le sais. Aussi bien que moi… Nous ne sommes pas coupables. C'était un accident. Il faut qu'on… revive. Qu'on apprenne, du moins. S'il te plait. Crois en moi. Crois en ça. En nous deux. Ne m'abandonne pas… ne laisse pas fuir ce bonheur, qu'on pourra obtenir. **»**

Il la dévisagea. Et comprit pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'ils vivraient de nouveau. Elle avait déjà perdu un être cher et s'en était remise, quand bien même ses émotions fuyaient quand elle repensait à son premier mari. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Et se rendit compte d'une chose.  
Cette femme il l'aimait. Et il en mourrait s'il la perdait.

* * *

L'enterrement fût restreint. Les parents, Lisa et James, Thirteen, Chase, Foreman et Taub, Alvie qui était le « tonton par adoption » d'Alice, et puis ce fut tout. Ils refusèrent toute autre personne. Etrangement, Allison ne lâcha qu'une larme que son mari effaça sur sa joue. Thirteen ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, et les deux autres « parents » tentaient de calmer Emma qui sanglotait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Emma venait de perdre comme sa petite sœur, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se rassemblèrent chez le couple Wilson. D'abord morose, l'ambiance se réchauffa. Même si Thirteen entendait son amie sangloter une fois aux toilettes – en soupçonnant ce qu'elle pouvait commettre comme méfait- la soirée fût plutôt agréable au vue des circonstances. Ils pouvaient réapprendre à vivre.


	5. Re'commencer re'vivre

Pendant des longues semaines, les deux amoureux ne se parlaient guère. L'un comme l'autre avait peur de faire craquer le conjoint. Souvent, on voyait Allison assise dans le salon, les jambes repliées sous elle, entrain d'écrire sur un carnet jaune. Souvent, House, peu loin derrière, entrain d'observer le cou de sa bien aimé, ou de remplir des dossiers. La mort d'Alice l'avait effrayé et depuis, il passait davantage de temps chez eux. Pour ne rien perdre. Pour ne plus rien perdre. Le soir, ils s'enlaçaient et voyaient des films. Bientôt ils purent être fiers de leur culture cinéphile. Ils riaient ensemble, souriaient de plus en plus. Enfin, sourire. Tout le monde sait bien que pour House, c'est un bien grand mot. Son cœur était soulagé, colmaté au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Mais il avait peur. Peur que tout se détruise et s'envole à nouveau. Alors parfois il prenait de la distance. Peu de caresses, peu de baisers. Il n'allait dans leur chambre que lorsqu'Allison s'était endormie, pour ne rien tenter. Bien plus, il restait éveillé de longues heures à la regarder dormir, et à penser. A se demander comment protéger cette femme. Sa femme. Puis il s'endormait, un bras autour de sa taille.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils respiraient à nouveau. Ils avaient vidé la chambre d'Alice avec l'aide de Thirteen et James. Tout était dans la cave, qu'ils n'ouvraient de toute façon jamais. Il ne restait plus que la balançoire où Allison aimait se percher quelques fois, et une photo de l'enfant avec ses parents. Ils avaient songé à déménager. Mais la peur de l'instabilité les avait fait renoncer. La jeune médecin avait mit tant de temps à prendre ses marques, et House si longtemps à accepter que quelqu'un partage entièrement sa vie, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en aller.

Un jour, il osa enfin demander à sa femme ce qu'elle écrivait. Il s'était tut pendant six mois, et la voyait toujours écrire. Remplis des carnets entiers avec des mots, de sa petite et fine écriture féminine. Elle devait même être l'un des seuls médecins de l'entourage de House qui écrivait bien.

**«** Ce que j'écris ? Pas grand-chose… je raconte quand j'ai été… malade. **»**

Elle ne pouvait toujours pas dire « _anorexique _», malgré que cette histoire remonte à plus de six ans. Il sourit doucement et enlaça ses épaules. Elle baissa la tête en arrière et observa le visage qu'elle n'avait pas fixé depuis des mois. Elle posa son carnet. Leva la main pour frôler la peau mal rasée. Ridée. Il les fait, ses presque soixante-ans. Il les fait même bien plus qu'avant, depuis la mort d'Alice. Soudain, ça s'abat dans son crâne. Merde. Ils vieillissent. Il a vingt de plus qu'elle… et elle approche de la quarantaine. Elle se redresse sur son canapé et lui fait face, les deux mains sur ses joues. Yeux plongés dans le bleu des siens.

**«** Greg je… je… Et si on avait de nouveau un…bébé ? **»**

Il lui caresse les cheveux et soupire, ne sachant que dire. Sourit, hésite, ouvre la bouche, soupire, baisse les yeux et puis se décide. Il prend la main de sa femme, s'apprête à parler. Elle lui coupe la parole, les yeux rivés au sol. Ne peut pas le regarder, le sentir, le voir la juger.

**«** Parce que… tu sais, j'ai bientôt quarante ans. Et quarante… c'est un peu une date butoir pour une femme. Pas pour les hommes. J'ai... je veux élever un enfant. Vraiment. **»**

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et il écarquille les yeux. Elle n'a pas à pleurer pour ça ! Avec le pouce, il les efface comme si ces larmes n'avaient jamais existé. Il lui relève doucement le menton, et arrive à lui couper la parole, cette fois.

**«** D'accord. Je veux être papa d'un petit ou d'une petite. Avec toi. **»**

Allison se serre contre lui. Heureuse. Effrayée. Tout plein de « Et si » s'entrechoquent dans son cerveau. Elle envoie un souffle de bonheur les disperser, et se laisse glisser. Les mains caressent, descendent, serrent, frôlent, déshabillent, couchent, et les corps s'entrelacent. Des baisers dans le cou, sur les lèvres, autour des seins, glissants sur le ventre. Ils apprécient chaque moment, chaque chaleur… ça fait si longtemps. Après, ils ne sortent pas du lit. Sourient, se racontent des histoires. Comme deux jeunes amoureux. Comme si ils étaient adolescents. La vérité refuse de leur éclater en pleine figure, et eux ne viennent pas la chercher. Des mains qui se prennent. Ils s'aiment. Ils s'aiment depuis des années. Le bracelet « _FairyTale _» est accroché au poignet blanc d'Allison. Le preux chevalier a décidé d'y croire, il y a longtemps maintenant. Il le sait.

* * *

Une semaine, et elle a la nausée. Ils en rient, bien qu'Allison éprouve une répulsion grandissante à vomir. Elle y est tant passée que renouveler cet acte l'angoisse. Mais elle se dit que c'est normal. D'autres semaines, le test. Elle est enceinte. Et heureuse qu'ils aient pu l'avoir du premier coup. Cette fois, House ne prend pas peur. Il sait qu'il pourra être papa. Qu'il assumera cette fois. Le ventre recommence à s'arrondir et Allison préfère fermer les yeux là-dessus. Elle a toujours du mal à accepter ce corps qui refuse de se soumettre. Il et elle caresse le ventre là dedans, une nouvelle vie. Il accepte tous ses délires de femme enceinte.

Ils fuient le monde. Personne, à l'exception de Wilson, Cuddy & Thirteen, ne sait qu'elle est enceinte. Plus on vieillit, plus notre cercle d'amis se rétrécit. Et moins on a envie que notre vie face le tour de la ville. Ils sont heureux comme ça, et veulent le rester.

A la première échographie la jeune femme apprend qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux. A la seconde, elle apprend que c'est un garçon et une fille. Peur. Malaise. Elle n'avait pas pu accoucher normalement d'un seul enfant. Qu'en serait-il de deux ? Deux petits être. Les siens. Les leurs. Des petits bébés, de nouveaux. Elle se met à pleurer à chaque nouvelles. De peur ou de joie. Ils réfléchissent tôt aux prénoms cette fois, pour en sortir rapidement deux. Evan et Crystal. Ils ne pensent pas que tout pourrait mal se passer. Et ils ont raison.

La grossesse se poursuit paisiblement. Une exception. Parfois des visages tristes, des larmes. Et si… . Ils ressentent le manque d'Alice sans le dire. Imaginent la réaction de l'enfant si elle avait eu des frères et sœurs.

* * *

Repas entre amis. Allison a son gros ventre des sept mois. Emma le dévisage plusieurs fois, puis penche la tête. Et questionne innocemment :

**«** C'est Lice dans ton ventre ? **»**

Allison fond en larmes. Fuit dans les toilettes, son seul refuge depuis des années. Chaque fois il s'y passe la même chose qu'il s'était passé, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans la neige. House sent son cœur éclater quand il l'entend vomir, et il s'assoit devant l'enfant. Voix basse.

**«** Non Emma. C'est deux nouveaux enfants. Alice est partie loin… très loin. Elle ne reviendra plus, pas même pour te faire un petit coucou. Tu auras deux nouveaux bébés à gâter ils s'appelleront Evan et Crystal. D'accord ? **»**

Il lui dit aussi qu'Alice l'aime très fort. Comme une grande sœur. Ses yeux le piquent et il se relève en entendant sa femme revenir. Lui attrape la main. Rouge. Elle baisse les yeux, il lui embrasse la peau blessée, dépité. Emma vient s'accrocher aux jambes d'Allison en demandant pardon. Lentement les yeux des futurs parents se croisent. Remplis de larmes qu'ils ne lâcheront pas. L'un et l'autre donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver Alice.  
Ils ne le peuvent, ils n'en ont pas le droit. Evan et Crystal leur priorité. Ravaler ses larmes et ses souvenirs.


	6. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes

L'accouchement se passa sans encombre. House était présent, et Allison ne subit aucune opération autre qu'une péridurale. Un bonheur d'entendre ces deux larves geindre alors que le front de la maman brillait de sueur. Elle souriait. Réellement, comme lui. Les prénoms furent finalement différents. Freddie pour le garçon, et Beth pour la fille. Décidés sur un coup de tête… comme Alice. Un sourire se figea quelques secondes à cette pensée.

**Deux ans…**

Rien d'important. 40 et 60 ans. Un rire aux lèvres à leurs anniversaires. Les deux bambins qui applaudissent. Eux aussi ont apprit très tôt à marcher et à parler. Tout n'est pas rose. Beth est asthmatique, et a manqué de mourir le jour de l'anniversaire d'Allison. La journée s'était finie à l'hôpital, dans une ambiance angoissée, où la mère retenait ses larmes, douloureusement.  
Au final la gamine s'en était sortie avec des visites tous les mois, et un tube de ventoline à utiliser dès les premiers symptômes.

**Trois ans après.**

_Une nuit._

Kof, kof, kof…

**Clic.**

**«** Greg, tu n'arrête pas de tousser…  
- J'ai pris un coup de froid.  
- Depuis trois mois ? Va voir un médecin demain…  
- Pfeuh. **»**

Le lendemain, il vit l'air ferme de sa dulcinée, et lui promit de prendre un rendez-vous. L'après-midi même Lisa lui servait de généraliste. Comme il ya deux mois, chose qu'il avait caché à Allison. Elle n'avait rien trouvé, et lui avait conseillé de prendre du repos. Rien ne s'était arrangé, au contraire. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même, mais aucun ne pu se résoudre à l'avouer sans examen. James fut appelé, et il fit subir à son meilleur et vieil ami une radio de la cage thoracique. Un regard effondré suffit à placer le diagnostic. A cela, House répondit par une toux qu'il couvrit avec sa main. Qui se retrouva tachetée de sang.

* * *

**«** Lisa ? Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir dans ton bureau ?** »**

Aucune réponse, puisque son mari et Wilson entraient dans le bureau au même moment. La peur tordit le ventre de la princesse brune, mais elle rejeta au loin l'idée qui germait dans sa tête. Chacun s'assit, Lisa à son bureau, Wilson sur le sofa, le visage au sol, House vers sa femme. Aucun son. Puis House se releva et s'agenouilla face à la femme de sa vie, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

**«** Allison… Je t'ai écouté. J'ai fais des examens… Et. J'ai un… cancer. Du poumon. **»**

Le souffle de Cameron se coupa comme si on l'avait frappé en plein ventre. Elle aurait pu se demander si il s'agissait d'une blague, mais son cerveau hurlait que non, ce n'en était pas une, que son mari allait mourir sous peu, dans deux ans maximum, qu'il ne verrait pas ses enfants grandirent, qu'il allait l'abandonner, qu'elle allait être seule, qu'il allait mourir avant 65 ans, avant qu'ils n'aient fait leur tour du monde, qu'il ne verrait pas Beth avoir son premier amour, ni Freddie devenir un beau garçon, qu'ils n'auraient pas de père à qui s'identifier… Elle eût l'envie subite de mourir. Et les larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses joues pâles. House posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa femme, et sentit à son tour le torrent d'eau qui menaçait de couler.  
Un ange passa.  
Wilson s'approcha du couple, tendu. Terrifié. Triste. Des adjectifs en T, pas forcément rassurants.

**«** House, je peux te parler à ce propos ?  
- Je reste.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Rah, les femmes… Bien. **»**

Il se mordit la lèvre et s'assit sur le bureau de sa femme.

**«** C'est inopérable House. Tu n'as pas une de celles qui se guérissent ainsi. Tu vas devoir suivre des chimio, et supporter de nombreux médicaments.  
- Wilson, tu sais très bien que je vais refuser tout ça… Je vais mourir de toute façon, non ?  
- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il y a des chances. Enfin, guérir d'un cancer est déjà un miracle. Un cancer du poumon, encore pis. Mais tu es un être humain, et tu as un vouloir vivre, comme tout le monde. Laisse-moi tenter une guérison.  
- J'en ai pour combien de temps sans traitements ?  
- A vue de nez, 6 mois en pleine forme comme aujourd'hui, 2 mois en se dégradant, et 2 mois de douleurs. Un an.  
- Alors laisse-moi cette année.  
- Je peux donner mon avis non ? C'est de mon mari dont on parle, et je refuse que tu ne tentes rien ! **»**

Allison s'était levée, larmes sèches et voix cassée. Le sourire triste de son mari la laissa deviner le pire : jamais il ne se laisserait convaincre. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, et tous ici savaient qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne meurt pas certaines fois volontairement. Personne, pas même ses enfants, ne lui enlèverait cette envie sordide. Lentement, il se leva, et tout aussi lentement il la prit dans ses bras, posant sa chevelure brune sur ses épaules :

**«** Allie… Je préfère rester avec vous huit mois que trois ans, à moitié à l'hôpital. Dans tous les cas je serais mort avant de les voir réellement vivre. Avant toi.  
- Je… je ne veux pas**. »**

Il revit la fille gracile qui s'était effondrée dans ses bras, dans un hôpital, plus de dix ans auparavant. Elle s'accrocha à lui, et ferma les yeux. Les plissa jusqu'à avoir mal. Puis elle se redressa, digne, aspirant tout l'air qu'elle pouvait pour retrouver une contenance. L'époux prit la main de son épouse, et la serra, frissonnant sous ses doigts de fée glacés.

**«** Tu es sur de toi ?  
- Oui.  
- Rentrons alors…  
- Attendez. House, je peux te mettre en congé. Pars avec ta femme. Prenez l'air, faites le tour du monde, visitez des choses. Profitez de vos enfants. Faites l'amour, cuisinez exotique, inventez des choses… S'il te plait. Accorde-toi ça. Accorde leur ça…** »**

Le nommé hocha la tête. Étonnement d'accord. Il entraina la brunette en dehors du bureau, et s'en alla sans prévenir ses collègues. Lisa s'en chargerait à sa place. Un pincement au cœur il ne reviendrait plus à Plainsboro. Même si c'était pour y mourir. Il ne dit rien, ses yeux ne brillent même pas. Il serre seulement la main de la jeune femme, un peu plus fort qu'auparavant.

* * *

D'un commun accord, lui plus d'accord qu'elle, ils ne le cachèrent nullement aux enfants.

Le soir, ils étaient devant un film. Si leurs souvenirs sont bons, il s'agissait du Roi Lion. Et House avait profité de la mort habituelle de Mufasa pour prendre les deux enfants sur ses jambes, dans ses bras, et leur murmurer doucement :

**« **Vous savez, je tousse beaucoup hein ? –_ les enfants hochèrent la tête_ – Et bien, c'est pare que je vais partir comme Mufasa d'ici un an. Et comme Simba, vous devrez grandir seuls avec votre Maman. **»**

Freddie s'accrocha au bras de son papa, sans mots dire. Pour Beth, ce fut les grandes eaux et la crise d'asthme. Puis ils se calfeutrèrent dans leurs lits, bordés par Allison et Greg pendant une heure. Le lendemain, cette nouvelle serait oubliée comme des centaines d'autres. Il retrouva sa femme, assise dans le sofa, et comme des années auparavant, il s'assit devant le piano qu'il avait acheté pour lui apprendre, une antiquité. Sans plus réfléchir, il lui joua la version piano de la Waltz 2 de Chostakovitch. Et même si cela sonnait moins bien que la musique réelle, et même si quelques fausses notes intervenaient par ci, par là, la musique pénétra au plus profond du cœur de la brunette. Lentement, elle se leva et glissa un cd dans la chaine.

Le disque de l'hôpital, qu'il avait racheté.

Des souvenirs.

Des souvenirs remontaient, par milliers. Mayfield. House ferma le piano et regarda celle qui lui tendait la main. Celle qui attendait qu'il l'invite à danser, comme des milliers d'années lumières auparavant. Avant eux, avant Alice, avant tout. Et ils dansaient, comme ils avaient dansé là bas. Et ils criaient les mots comme avant. Poison. Poison. Ce qui coulait dans les veines de House était un poison !

Les pensées s'entrechoquaient violement dans le crâne de Cameron. Elle ne su plus si un voisin était intervenu pour tapage nocturne, où s'ils avaient dansé jusqu'au petit jour, s'ils avaient dormi ou s'ils étaient resté éveillés à chanter et à danser.


	7. Vite, vite, avant la fin

**Paris 1 mois.**

La ville des amoureux déclarés était rythmée par la toux du médecin. Ses poumons le brûlaient, mais il oubliait dans les bras d'Allison. Jamais il n'avait été aussi en vie, maintenant qu'il savait la date de sa mort. Il toussait jusqu'à la nausée. Il tenait ses enfants par la main, Allison à son bras, comme un couple tellement normal. La tour Eiffel, le Louvre, le musée Grévin, Versailles, les escaliers de Montmartre n'avaient plus aucuns secrets pour ces baroudeurs.

Les enfants avaient ouverts des yeux pleins de merveilles en entrant dans Disneyland. Le pays des merveilles. Joyeux comme des lapereaux, ils en avaient oublié l'annonce de leur père. Peut-on leur en vouloir ? Freddie et Beth n'avaient que six ans. Ils faisaient passer les durs moments en chantant It's a small world à tue-tête.

A croire que rien n'avait changé.

**Londres trois semaines.**

La célèbre tour de Londres et ses bijoux de la Couronne, ces bâtiments anciens et ces gens en accoutrements étranges ravissaient les enfants et faisaient rire les parents. L'Angleterre était un pays tellement particulier à leurs yeux, emplit de fous qui vivaient comme ils l'entendaient. A son arrivée, House fut prié de conduire une conférence sur le lupus, qu'il conclut d'une façon simple et facile : « De toutes façon, ce n'est jamais le lupus ! ». Allison éclata d'un rire sonore, et tous les étudiants ou affiliés se retournèrent vers cette brunette secouée d'un rire sans fin. Ses souvenirs d'un boss qui claquait des mains lorsqu'ils proposaient cette option, des années auparavant. Cela était bien loin maintenant.

Heureux amoureux.

**Cardiff une semaine.**

Ils s'embrassèrent sur Cardiff Bay au pied du Millenium Center et de sa tour d'eau, visionnèrent une dizaine d'épisodes de Torchwood en VO, au pied de cette même tour, s'émerveillant et imaginant des aliens sortant de la tour. Etrange.

Le sang du médecin couvrait un mouchoir.

**Tokyo, deux mois et demi.**

Ils admiraient les japonais et leur retenue, fermaient les yeux devant ces gamines qui se prostituaient pour payer leurs goodies ou leurs vêtements, adoraient les ramens et les dorayaki qu'ils trouvaient à chaque coins de rue. La famille vivait dans une Sakura House dont la gérante ne comprit jamais le nom du docteur, puisque leur conversation ne contenait que ceci : « What's your name ? – Gregory House – No, it's Sakura House, your name ? –Grmgmbmblblb. –What ? –My name is Allison Cameron don't pay attention to him. ». Pourtant, deux jours après, ils en riaient encore, expliquant la scène à leurs enfants.

Parfois, le couple laissait les enfants à une nanny européenne pour visiter la ville, et ce pays si fou. Ils passèrent une nuit entière au karaoké de leur quartier, massacrant des chansons japonaises et américaines, buvant bières après bières, bouteilles après bouteilles.

Un soir pourtant, la respiration du grisonnant se bloqua. Urgences, ambulance. Une opération rallongea leur voyage de deux semaines. Une ponction : l'eau grimpait dans les poumons du médecin. Début de la fin ? Allison s'empêchait de se morfondre en rejetant la nourriture.

**Chine six semaines.**

Rien n'arrive.

**- Retour aux USA.**

House passe à Plainsboro, sous la demande de son meilleur ami. Ses poumons, il le sent, vont mieux. Il respire mieux, tousse moins. Et quelques radiographies plus tard, Wilson ne fait que confirmer ce résultat : House est en régression momentanée. Toute la nuit, les deux couples vaquèrent de bars en bars, saouls comme les jeunes qu'ils voyaient arriver dans leur hôpital.

Une nuit, une semaine plus tard.

House n'arrive plus à respirer, ses poumons se grippent. Il a l'impression d'être un noyé qui vient de reprendre conscience. Incapable de parler, il réveille sa femme d'un coup de bras.

Trois heures plus tard, Allison attend dans le couloir, comme ils avaient attendu lors qu'Alice a été renversée. Sauf que cette fois elle est seule, les enfants étant chez Lisa. Stone. Yeux rouges. Elle a peur, peur de ce qu'l va arriver.  
Wilson sort de la salle, le visage tiré. Crispé. Il murmure doucement que le vieil homme veut la voir. Une dernière fois. Elle, et seulement elle.

**« **Greg…  
- Pleure pas, idiote. Ca va. Ca va aller. Mais je ne veux pas souffrir, d'accord ?  
- Oui. D'accord. Greg, je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, et ça, ne l'oublie jamais. Le vieux médecin aigri laisse sa place aux jeunes… Et j'interdis à Cuddy de mettre Foreman à ma place !** »**

Un rire secoue sa femme. Il sourit, doucement, faiblement, et prend sa main. Il la voit prendre une seringue, et manipuler deux ou trois fioles. D'une seule main, elle fait pénétrer l'aiguille dans la veine de son mari. Une seule larme s'écrase sur le bras.

**« **Allison, je suis désolé, j'aurais bien aimé te faire danser une dernière fois… Tu feras danser Freddie et Beth pour moi…  
- Tais-toi, s'il te plait. Sinon je vais devenir une flaque.** »**

_Et ils s'embrassent._  
_Une simple et dernière fois._  
_Il ferme les yeux sous ce baiser, son dernier souffle lui est destiné._


	8. Une nouvelle page blanche

**Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler**

* * *

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a_  
_little bit lonely and you're never coming around_

Je sais que je ne devrais pas regarder le ciel. Je sais que je ne devrais pas regarder la porte, et croire que tu vas revenir. On t'a prit à moi, et jamais on ne te rendra. Qui, qui t'as pris ? Qui l'a osé ? Nous avons mis tellement de temps à parler, tellement de temps à devenir ce que nous étions. Et là, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je reste. Je reste, c'est tout ce que je fais. J'ai les yeux dans le vide, Thirteen me l'a souvent dis depuis.

Je t'ai vu au funérarium, je t'ai vu dans un cercueil. Mais je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi, toi, jamais tu n'aurais voulu être enfermé dans un cercueil. Puis j'ai vu le feu grimper, monter, et Beth hurler. « Mais papa est là dedans, Papa, pourquoi ils brûlent Papa ? Maman, dis leur d'arrêter, maman ! Papa il dit toujours qu'il a plein de travail, si ils le brûlent il pourra pas travailler ! Maman ! ». Puis j'ai vu Lisa pleurer dans les bras de Wilson. Alors j'ai réalisé et j'ai serré Beth dans mes bras, et Freddie m'enserrait les jambes. Tu sais, je n'ai pas pleuré.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_  
_little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_  
_little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_

Mais ça n'a pas duré. Notre maison est si vide. La nuit, je pleure. Le nez collé à l'oreiller. Combien de temps notre histoire ? Je ne sais plus, j'arrive même plus à compter. J'entends parfois les enfants pleurés. Alors je sèche mes pleurs, et je vais les consoler. Greg, tu manques à tout le monde. Beth réclame sans cesse son père, alors que Freddie, lui, a comprit. Il est fort ce petit bonhomme, il ne pleure pas. Il sait que tu ne reviendras pas, alors il ne pleure pas.

Des années viennent d'éclater en fumée, et j'ai l'impression de retourner à l'époque de Mayfield.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_  
_little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and_  
_then I fall apart_  
_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and_  
_then I fall apart_

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me débrouiller doute seule. Ils sont petits, ils ont besoin d'un père. Et moi j'ai besoin de toi, j'en ai toujours eu besoin. J'ai peur, tellement peur. J'ai l'impression de marcher dans le vide chaque fois, et mon cœur se serre. Je dois, je dois devenir forte. Je le dois, je dois vivre sans toi. J'ai posé un cadre, avec une photo de Paris sur le meuble de notre chambre. J'ai l'impression que tu es encore là.

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_

Une semaine que tu es mort. Une semaine que j'ai hurlé sur Wilson. Tiens, je vais écrire la scène. Ce serait plus simple pour que tu comprennes.  
Je t'ai tué, c'est vrai. Je t'ai administré la dose qu'il fallait, comme tu l'as demandé. Et puis je suis sortie. Wilson attendait, et a fermé les yeux quand j'ai hoché la tête. Puis je l'ai frappé, de toutes mes forces. Sans cesser. Il m'a attrapé les poings.

**«** Arrête Allison, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Tu lui avais dis qu'il était en régression ! Tu lui avais dis, tu lui avais dis, tu luis avais dis…  
- Régression ne veut pas dire guérison ! Tu crois que je ne voulais pas qu'il guérisse ? Rends-toi à l'évidence Allison, il avait un cancer ! **»**

Je crois que je me suis effondrée dans ses bras.

…

Beth a fait une crise d'asthme violente. J'étais perdue. Où es-tu, où es-tu ? Toi tu savais quoi faire, au moment voulu. Toi qui avais tant de mal avec les enfants. C'est Freddie qui m'a donné la trousse de soin, sans ça, que ce serait-il passé ? Je dois me reprendre !

_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
_We can take it to the end of the line_

J'ai vu Lisa aujourd'hui. Elle a apporté le petit déjeuner, et Emma avec elle. La 'grande sœur', elle est grande maintenant. Cinq ans de plus qu'eux. Elles m'ont changé les idées, et Lisa m'a rappelé l'époque de Mayfield. Et on a rit, toutes les deux. Comme des gamines. Parce que je me suis rappelée de notre danse. La première fois où tu m'as serré fort contre toi, j'aurais aimé que ce moment dur toujours, sans rien y changer.

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

Deux mois aujourd'hui. J'étais au café avec Chase, Foreman et Thirteen, et un type m'a fait des compliments, et m'a même proposé de boire un verre. Sans même réfléchir j'ai refusé. Je sens encore tes bras autour de moi, et ton odeur dans le lit, tes mains sur ma taille, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne peux pas les enlever de ma tête. Tu es mort et je t'aime encore. Je suis faible sans toi Greg, j'ai besoin de toi et de tes sarcasmes. Je ne veux pas d'un autre homme dans ma vie, je n'en veux pas, je ne peux pas. Beth a calmé ses larmes. Elle rit, maintenant. Elle sourit et me dit « Maman, j'ai un amoureux à l'école ! Mais chut, tu le dis pas à Fred, il va aller le taper ! ». Je me demande si j'étais comme ça quand j'étais petite.

J'ai eu mon premier mari. Puis Chase. Puis toi. J'ai l'impression d'être une hyène. Mais tu es le seul qui a réussi à me donner l'envie de vivre ma vie entièrement. Le seul avec qui j'ai eu des enfants. Je crois que c'est ça, un grand amour.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

J'étais heureuse.

Et je dois l'être de nouveau Greg. Je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours sans doute. Mais je dois cesser d'écrire des choses que tu ne pourras jamais lire, je dois cesser d'aimer une ombre, la nuit, seule dans cette grande chambre. Mon cœur est vide, mais j'ai Beth et Freddie, notre famille. Jamais je ne te remplacerais, alors laisse moi, sors de ma tête Greg ! Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier, cesse de me hanter mon amour.

**Dis bonjour à Alice de ma part.**


End file.
